Fortress
The Dwarves have coalesced from a series of scattered clans into a mighty nation, capable of defending itself against all enemies. Children of the Dragon of Fire, they worship him in the deep places of the world where magma provides the only light, and in return they are taught the secrets of the forge and the hearth. The Dwarves have lengthy sagas, eddas, and histories concerning their deeds, wars, and adventures, but these are not shared with the outside world. The things they have seen and the battles they have fought within their own domain remain mysterious to the surface dwellers. What is known of their history is that in the Ancient Age, they were part of the Shantiri Empire, and influential in the forging and enchanting of their legendary weapons and Constructs. During the Wars of Fire, the Dwarf warbands joined with the other nations of Ashan to resist the Demons. But once the fighting was over, they returned to their homes under the mountains and had little to do with the other races for centuries. Tunnels were dug between the various Dwarf cities, connecting them into a honeycomb deep beneath the earth, year after year, decade after decade. All that changed a few years before the Second Eclipse, when the first Dark Elves settled on the Dwarves’ borders. A steadily deteriorating situation turned into the War Under the Mountain, in which the Dwarves, led by Hathor "Deepstrider" Orlandsson, crushed the Dark Elves and drove them out. Although the clans have spread throughout the Dwarf kingdom and settled in all the major cities, ultimately, Dwarves always fall back on their clans. Each Dwarf city has its own king, with a council of advisers from the wealthiest and most industrious families. The King Under the Mountains is the chosen of kings among the Dwarves, and it is he who sets policy and summons them to war. Inventory Heroes of Might and Magic V * Defender * Shieldguard * Mountain guard * Spearwielder * Skirmisher * Harpooner * Bear rider * Blackbear rider * Whitebear rider * Brawler * Berserker * Battlerager * Rune priest * Rune patriarch * Rune keeper * Thane * Flame lord * Thunder thane * Fire dragon * Magma dragon * Lava dragon Heroes_V_Defender.png|Defender Heroes_V_Shieldguard.png|Shieldguard Heroes_V_Mountain_Guard.png|Mountain Guard Heroes_V_Spearwielder.png|Spearwielder Skirmisher.png|Skirmisher Harpooner.png|Harpooner Heroes_V_Bear_Rider.png|Bear Rider BlackbearRider.png|Blackbear Rider WhitebearRider.png|White bear Rider Heroes_V_Brawler.png|Brawler BerserkerH5.png|Berserker Battlerager.png|Battlerager Rune_priest.jpg|Rune priest RunePatriarch.png|Rune Patriarch RuneKeeper.png|Rune Keeper Thane.jpg|Thane FlameLord.png|FlameLord ThunderThane.png|Thunder Thane Fire_dragon.jpg|Fire dragon Magma_dragon.jpg|Magma dragon LavaDragon.png|Lava Dragon Heroes of Might and Magic VII * Defender * Shieldguard * Bear * Blackbear * Kobold scout * Kobold pathfinder * Dis * Valkyrie * Rune priest * Rune patriarch * Lava elemental * Magma elemental * Fire giant * Einherjar * Red dragon * Ardent dragon H7 defender artwork.jpg|Defender H7 shieldguard artwork.jpg|Shieldguard H7 bear artwork.jpg|Bear H7 blackbear artwork.jpg|Blackbear Kobold scout.jpg|Kobold scout H7_kobold_pathfinder_artwork.jpg|Kobold pathfinder H7 Dis.jpg|Dis Valkyrie (H7).jpg|Valkyrie Rune priest (H7).jpg|Rune priest Rune patriarch.jpg|Rune patriarch Lava elemental (H7).jpg|Lava elemental Magma elemental (H7).jpg|Magma elemental Fire giant (H7).jpg|Fire giant Einherjar.jpg|Einherjar H7_red_dragon_artwork.jpg|Red dragon Ardent dragon.jpg|Ardent dragon Runestone.jpg|Runestone Dwarven ballista.jpg|Dwarven ballista Fire cannon.jpg|Fire cannon Artillery/ Support * Runestone * Dwarven ballista * Fire cannon